Chaos Rising
by LemonLemma
Summary: Gaea was defeated and the seven now live normal lives. Or at least as normal as demigods can. But when a new prophecy comes...talking about the end of the world at an Ancient gods hands six new demigods will have to take up the reins and become heroes. SYOC. Form on profile
1. Chapter 1

Nyx bowed at the figures feet. She didn't bother looking into his eyes. If he had eyes she reminded herself. The shadows swirled around her and made it look as though she wasn't actually alive. The god before muttered under his breath as she waited for him to speak. _"Gaea and Kronous both failed." _He said in annoyance. Nyx said nothing.

Those idiotic demigods had fooled her into getting out of Tartarus and they needed to pay. But of course it wasn't like she as going to tell him this. "This was unlucky...and you told me how powerful they both were." Nyx frowned around the shadows. As the god talked they had seemed to get darker.

"I was wrong...they were both weak and impulsive...their plans were't good enough." She said. The man frowned at her and sneered.

_"Perhaps but you would think they could do better than measly demigods." _He had spat demigods as though it was a curse. The energy around Nyx seemed angrier by the second.

"The time is coming master...it's closer by the minute and in order to resurrect you-

"_I know!" _The god hissed. Nyx went emotionless and stayed still and silent. She didn't enjoy being this far down in tartarus but she had to if the plan was going to work.

_"I have your loyalty and your children's Nyx?" _The God asked. She nodded and felt the shadows up by her face. It was almost time to leave. This realm made her weaker and weaker every moment. Whether it was from the god before her or the area she didn't know.

"Of course." She said. It was clear she was annoyed with this. She had only ever been loyal to him. The god however did not seem to notice. Or if he did he didn't care.

"_Send Eris to cause some chaos, that will be the beginning." _Nyx nodded as he mentioned the goddess of strife. That would be easy. Eris enjoyed doing those kinds of things. "_For now you have be shown my mercy but if your precious daughter fails me she will die." _Nyx knew that was her cue to leave. The shadows around her deepened and covered her body. Finally she was gone and the god sneered.

Eris would only be the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ariana "Ari" Melody-16-**

**Judal-10-**

**Gemma Harley Karmence-14-**

**Deianira (De) Champ-15-**

**Jayce Harkness-17-**

"Fresh meat." Ari sighed as she looked up at Clarisse. She still didn't understand why the child of Ares did this. She had done it to Ari herself but she was older now…18 and she still did it. She could do better things…like hang out with Chris or even Percy but now she did this.

"Clarisse come on he's ten." The boy beside her, who Chiron had just simply called Judal, raised an eyebrow.

"And that makes a difference how, Melody?" Clarisse asked in her normal tone. She smirked at Ari. Judal looked over at Ari. He frowned and gave the older girl a glare. A boy beside her snorted and muttered something under his breath to Clarisse. She turned and looked him over.

"Who's your parent?" Clarisse asked.

"Demeter." He responded quickly. Ari frowned in confusion. She hadn't expected that. He looked nothing like a child of Demeter but she supposed not all of them looked like a regular child of whatever parent they had. There was that one girl Laurel who was also a daughter of Demeter and she looked as though she could have been a child of Hades or maybe even Zeus but she wasn't.

"Ari!" Ari looked up just as Clarisse opened up her mouth to say some rude retort. The girl who had called her name was a girl who Ari had barely ever talked to. Ari had no idea why though. The girl who most people called De smiled as she approached. "Something wrong here?" Clarisse frowned. The Ares kids always considered her carefully. De could after all figure out the outcome of most situations and if made mad enough could make people have bad luck.

"No." One of Clarisse's siblings responded. Clarisse cursed under her breath at him. De smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Anyway Chiron has requested us all at the pavilion…..something about a new prophecy." Clarisse grumbled under her breath and walked forward. Her siblings followed carefully at a few foots distance. Once they were away Ari let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Thanks." She said. De nodded and looked over at the little boy.

"What's your name?" She asked. He considered her for a moment then replied reluctantly.

"Judal." He said simply. He didn't bother stating a last name or anything else. De raised an eyebrow.

"That's a strange name." She replied. Ari snorted.

"Says the girl whose name is Deianira." De rolled her eyes.

"It's after a woman in mythology." Ari smiled at her friend and shrugged. "No I'm not going to tell you the story." De said turning to Judal.

"I wasn't going to ask." He replied in annoyance. The two girls however didn't seem to notice this and turned to each other.

"Anyway we need to get to the pavilion." She turned and started to walk off. Ari turned to Judal and shrugged. Judal took this a gesture to go on and he started to follow her and De.

It was obvious something big was going on. Pretty much everyone was here…sitting with their siblings. Chiron was speaking with Mr. D with a grim expression on his face. "Laurel!" Judal raised an eyebrow as Ari called a girl's name. Suddenly a tall girl with dark brown hair turned. She was pale as well with a stoic look her face.

"What is it Ariana?" She asked in annoyance. Judal frowned. Her voice was cold and harsh in just the one sentence.

"This is Judal…he's your brother…here." She pushed Judal forward then dashed away quickly before Laurel could do anything. Laurel raised an eyebrow as she went towards the Apollo table. She glanced over at Judal.

"Sit." She replied. He frowned as she sat down at the table nearest. Judal obeyed and sat across from her.

"Attention!" The pavilion quickly got quiet as the demigods sat down at their respected tables. Chiron walked forward so he was in the view of people in the back.

"Earlier today Rachel received a prophecy." He took a deep breath as people began to whisper. "It foretells a god destroying the world. It also says that the Romans and Greek must work together again." Laurel frowned as people began to talk louder. The last time they worked together there was practically. "And thank the gods the romans have agreed to work together on this. We spoke with their praetors earlier and they agreed to send two demigods to meet us in the location the prophecy discusses."

"The prophecy is

_The six of two enemies will fight till the end_

_But only if the truth is not bend_

_They will meet at the home of the land_

_And the opposites will search for something banned_

_The sibling will survive if a mistake is made_

_But one life will fall if the others are not swayed_

_They will face the god of destruction_

_But only if they follow the goddess's instructions."_

It had gotten quieter then, as he spoke. "By the end of tonight we will be choosing the remaining four demigods to go and meet the romans in Washington Dc where we believe the prophecy is referring too." Chiron paused.

"This makes no sense….why are they telling us like this." Laurel muttered, Judal gave her a strange look and frowned at him. "Stop giving me that look." She said. He watched her in surprise.

"Attention!" He called again. "We will inform you by the time supper is finished but for now please enjoy your meal." He turned and started to walk back towards Mr.D.

"Just say what you want and you'll get your food but you have to give some to Demeter before you eat."Judal glanced over at Laurel who looked as though she wasn't completely there. He could already tell she was going over the prophecy in her mind. He frowned and shrugged.

"Um…Cheeseburger?" He said as the first thing in his mind popped up. Suddenly a tray with a cheeseburger and fries popped up. He jumped in surprise and he turned as he saw laughing. He glowered as he saw Clarisse. He then stood up and did as everyone else was doing. He scraped some food into the fire and muttered here names under his breath before going back to his seat by Laurel.

Laurel sat in the same spot and then had a piece of paper in her hand with a pen. No food was in front of her. "You're kidding right?" Asked a girl a few seats down. "You're doing it again? You know you're not going to be picked for the quest right?" Laurel looked

"I would have a better chance than you would Marie…..I can control my powers and actually think at the same time." The girl went red and the boy beside her scowled.

"You don't even use your powers so how does it make any difference!" He said loudly. "Plus I doubt you could even lead or make any good strategic decisions. She could." Laurel sighed and stood up ignoring them. She turned to Judal. "One of these idiots can lead you back to the cabin…..see you." She said. She tured and walked off the pavilion leaving Judal with himself.

A boy closets to him frowned and turned to him. "You're the new kid right?" Judal nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't bother with her she isn't a very good child of Demeter…kind of a disgrace if you ask me."


End file.
